The moon whisperes
by Lonesome ronin
Summary: Back in the right timeline. Will she be able to meet him again? Will he remember? And will the feelings still be there?
1. Awakening

_**Back to the future:**_

Go ha Jin knew she needed to stop her crying. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Now when all her memories had come back to her, she couldn't deny that all the things she experienced after she almost drowned back then had been real. She remembered everything all too clearly for it not to have been. How she transported back in time, and met the princes of Goryeo. How she befriended them, and how she fell in love with the fourth prince.

Someone suddenly came behind her and reached out a handkerchief for her to dry her tears. She looked up and noticed the man whom she recently spoken to about the make-up they used in goryeo times. And now, she also remembered where she seen his face before. A face she had seen many times during her time travel experience.

"J...Ji mong?" She asked while she took the handkerchief. He looked confused at her.

"What? Who is that?" She dried her eyes a little and looked at him sadly. He didn't remember his past like she did?

"I...I thought that you too... might..." Before she could finish her sentence, he hushed her and leaned close to her ears.

"The past is the past and the present is the present. Don't cry over what has been. The future still awaits, always" And with that, he left her sitting there, tears still in her eyes and with more questions then answers. She was more confused then ever. What was real and what was not? It must have happened, or else she wouldn't have such clear pictures of her past in the goryeo era.

She clearly remember helping Wang so. Leading him on a path that would make him remembered as a nice and kind king, and not one that kills his brothers and rule based on fear. How she also fell for him. How her heart always began to beat fast whenever he had been near. And now he was gone. Now she would never see him again. She had died, and came back to her normal life, far away from the era of Goryeo.

After collecting her thoughts for a little while longer, she decided to walked towards her apartment. She couldn't stand being near those pictures any longer. Those pictures of the Goryeo era, and Wang So.

After being in a coma for one year, no one blamed her for walking away from the exhibition. Her head was still all fogged and clouded and she couldn't think straight. Now she at least understood why she had dreamt about that strange man with a scar on his face he hide in a mask ever since she woke up from the coma. He had been real all this time, she had met him, in another time. Wang So. The name made her eyes tear up once again. She missed him. She should have known they never would end up together. He was a king, and a king couldn't marry a woman with scar. She looked down at her wrist where a scar had been clearly visible before. But it was now completely gone. Right, this was another time, another life. She was not Hae Soo any more. She had cut her wrist with a sharp peace of glass to avoid marry Wang So's father, the late King. But it had not only been the scar that had been a problem for her and Wang So's love. Ha Jin had not been cut out to live as a queen, always waiting for her husband to come see her. It was agonizing not being able to see him whenever she fancied. Always having to share him with the people. And as the king, Wang So had been expected to marry someone with much more influence. And someone who had a better place in society then she had had back then. She had been forced to push Wang So's love away, to make sure he would turn into a good and kind king, who did what was best for his people. Goryeo was not a time where people could marry for love. At least not in the higher classes. She had been forced to accept that, and forget about what she wanted

Too much in her own thoughts, Ha Jin didn't notice that she was about to cross the street without watching for cars. She only woke up from her dreamlike state when she could hear people, who saw what was about to happen, scream in the distance. She looked and could see the honking car rushing towards her with a shocked and angry driver behind the wheels, and the car would not have the time to stop for her.

She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for her last moment to happen. It was so typical that she would go down like this. This would be the second time she would die. Well, third, if you counted that almost drowning part.

She was too scared to move an inch. But suddenly two strong and warm arms wrapped around her and brought her down to the ground. Ha Jin and her rescuer rolled around to the other side of the road, and manage to get away from any harm. She could hear how the people clapped their hands and sighed of relief when they saw she was going to be okay.

Ha jin opened her eyes to take a look at her rescuer and almost got a heart attack. It was a face she could never forget, no matter what timeline. Sure, he had a modern day suit on him, and his hair was shorter. But he still had those piercing eyes, and those defined features and fault free skin, with no scar on his face. He seemed to look a bit scared and angry at her.

"What the hell? Are you planning on killing yourself or something? Watch where you go!" All she could do was to just look at him. Even his voice was as she remembered it. Was this real? Had this really happened? It was like destiny.

"W...Wang So?"


	2. Interview

_**Interview**_

He gave her a confused look before noticing that he still was hoovered over her. He quickly got up and dusted of his shirt before reaching out a hand towards her, wanting to help her up.

"I'm Sangwoo Kim. You must have mistaken me for someone else" Suddenly a young woman with big bright eyes and long dark hair ran towards them from the other side of the street with a worried look.

"My god! Are you okay love?" She took his arm and gave him a worried glance. He gave her a warm smile in return.

"I'm fine, and so is she" The woman gave Ha Jin an angry look.  
"What if my fiancé had gotten himself killed trying to save you? What would I have told everyone? And how would you be able to life with yourself?" Ha Jin's heart sank. Fiancé?

"Don't worry. I'm fine I told you. You are a bit too harsh don't you think?" He looked at Ha jin once again.

"Thank you for saving me" She whispered out and bowed towards him.

"Next time, make sure to look where you're going" With those words, he turned around with the woman and walked away. Ha jin followed him with her eyes until he was completely gone from her vision.

Ha Jin opened the door to her apartment and threw her bag to the floor before going to her bed and fell down on it. It had been him, it must have been. And now he had another woman in his life, and they where probably soon to get married. Tears once again streamed down from her eyes. Why? Now when she knew that he also is here in the future with her, why could they still not be together? He didn't seem to have any memory of the past what so ever. Maybe if she confronted him, and told him about it, then maybe he would remember. But what if he wouldn't? Then he would think of her as a crazy person, and would never want to speak to her again. And it was not like she wanted to get between him and his new lover. She couldn't do something that horrible towards the other woman.

Not wanting to think about it any more, she manage to doze of into a light sleep, before a knock on the door woke her up.

"Yo, It's me! Mi-Ran, open up!" Ha Jin sleepily made her way to the door and opened it. Mi-Ran was one of her closest friends. She was cute with big eyes and blond hair that she had dyed. She always used a couple of blue lenses as well.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked while making the way for her friend to get inside.

"It's Friday and I want you to follow me down to the pub! It was long since you actually got out to do something fun. It's always work with you ever since you had that accident" Ha Jin sighed.

"Sorry, but I'm just not up for it right now you know. I'm not feeling for it" Mi-Ran shook her head.

"Nah, this is not up for debate, you will come with me. I won't take no for an answer" Ha jin thought about it for a moment and then decided it was best to listen. It was not like she had to be there longer then she felt comfortable with. So she gave her friend a nodd. Mi-Ran smiled a big smile and took Ha Jin's hand, almost dragging her out from the apartment.

It had taken awhile for Ha Jin to come back to her real life. She had spent so much time in the past that it had became her everyday life, and now she needed to re-educate herself again about things that had been so normal to her before. Being in a loud bar with high music was definitely one of those things she needed to get accustomed to again. But Mi-Ran understood her. She knew her friend had been in a coma for a long time and needed time to adjust herself with things again.

They ordered two beers and took a seat in the corner where there would be a little less crowded.

"Hey, I'm having an interview with a high up director of the company of preserving history on this Monday. But I'm going on a trip that day I can't cancel, and I really need this interweave. Could you please do it for me?" Mi-Ran was working for a magazine who interweave a lot of big shots which was kind of cool.  
"But Mi-Ran, I don't have any licences for that kind of things. Isn't that required?" The girl shook her head.  
"No. All the questions are already prepared. Even an idiot could do it. All you need to do is asking the questions on the paper I'll give you. Please?" Not wanting to turn her friend down, she nodded. Mi-Ran smiled happily at her.

"Thanks. I'll hand you the papers tomorrow"

They danced, talked and drank a little bit more before they decided it was time to head home.

"Thank you for today Mi-Ran" She smiled, waved good bye and walked away back to her own apartment.

Monday where soon upon her. Ha Jin took a cab to the place where her friend had told her she would meet up with the director. She felt a bit nervous. She had never talked with such a high person before. Sure, the princes probably counted. But then she hadn't been completely herself. She had not even been in the right time period, so this would be different.

The cab dropped her off at a big building, built for people with money to be. She really felt out of place, even though she had dressed herself in a more business kind of way, to look a bit more professional. She was greeted at the entrance by a receptionist.

"Oh right, interweave with the director. Go up the second floor and wait there. He'll soon be there" She gave Ha Jin a cute smile and pointed towards the elevator.

The elevator looked new and shiny. She pressed the button to the second floor and waited for it to go up.

When she exited the elevator she looked around. It was a floor made for conferences. All rooms had a whiteboard, tables and chairs in them. Ha Jin followed the sign pointing towards the waiting room, where she took a seat and waited.

After ten minutes someone was walking towards the waiting room, and the director showed himself at the door. Ha Jin's heart stopped. It was him! Of all people in the world, it had to be him. When he saw her a recognition crossed his eyes.

"Oh, well look who we have here. If it isn't the road marauder. To think that it was you who would be doing the interview" She blushed and looked away and blushed.

"Sorry about that. My friend is actually the one who should have been here. But she needed to travel somewhere for a couple of days and couldn't make it. So I stepped in for her"

"How gracious of you. Shall we?" He swept his hand towards one of the conference rooms. Ha Jin rose from the chair and followed him inside.

He closed the door and took a chair opposite to her.

"I usually hate interviews, but your friend was very persuasive, so I gave in this one time. So let's do this as quickly as possible. I have much to do"

Ha Jin looked at the paper she had gotten to look at the questions. But she had so many questions of her own. How could she possibly focus on this?

"How come you started this company, and how far do you want it to go?" She asked the first question on the paper.

"I came up with the idea because I think that history is very important, and need to be preserved as much as it can. My father has always had a neck for businesses as well, so I didn't wanna be less then him. And answering how far I want it to go well, beyond Korea at least. And we are on a good way already to make that a reality. We have many sponsors that want to help our cause, and helps us come up with ideas on how to make history more interesting for everyone" She looked at the paper again, wanting to ask a question he hopefully hadn't got too many times, but everything seemed very casual.

The interview went by without any problem and it was over sooner then she wanted it to be. Ha Jin packed her notebook back into her bag.

"Thank you for the answers. Sorry for taking up your time Wang So" She stiffened. She had accidentally used the wrong name. But when she thought about it, that might be good. The more he heard the name, the bigger the chance he would remember.

"Huh?" He gave her a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"That name again. You said it when I saved you from that car as well. What's up with that. Am I that much alike that person you call Wang So?" She had to make sure tears would not fall from her eyes again. He really didn't remember anything.

"Yes, you are. I haven't seen him in a very long time. Anyway, that girl who came up to us after you saved me, you two getting married soon right?" She asked. She knew it was a very personal question, but it hurt her heart too much knowing he could never be hers in this timeline as well.

"Yes. Sorry for her bad behaviour back then. She was just scared"

"Oh, Don't mention it. It was all my fault. I was the one putting you in danger. I...I hope you'll be happy with her" Unable to hold in her tears any more she rushed towards the elevator with his confused gaze on her back, quickly pressed the button and went inside with her back always turned towards him, so he wouldn't see that she was crying. When she was sure she was all alone, Ha Jin leaned her back towards the elevator wall and sighed. She would have no chance on him now. His soon to be wife was so beautiful. And he didn't even remember the past.

The elevator soon stopped. She walked out from it, making sure it wasn't noticeable that she had cried and went outside the building where a new cab was waiting to take her back home.

Sangwoo looked at her outside the window. Confused that she had ended the talk so abruptly without saying a proper good bye.


	3. Will he ever remember?

Ha Jin reached into her bag and gave Mi-Ran the papers.

"Here you go. The interview went well and he answered every questions" Mi-Ran took the papers with her firm hands, smiled and bowed.

"That you so much! I wouldn't want to let anyone else get such a good scoop. I'm so happy you could help me" Mi-Ran sat down at the table again and gave her friend a worried look. She looked tired, and kind of, sad?

"Hey, what's up?" Ha Jin looked up from the table she had gazed down upon.

"Huh?"

"I said what's up?" Ha Jin looked confused at her friend.

"Nothing? Why?"

"I know you better then that girl. Something is bothering you isn't it?" Ha Jin shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" Suddenly Mi-Ran gasped, as if she understood something.  
"You like him!?" She shouted, making people turn there faces towards the two women. Ha Jin hushed her friend.  
"Are you crazy? He is a well known business owner and I am just me. How could I possibly like him? And it's not like we met a long enough time for me to be able to develop any feelings for him anyway" Mi-Ran smiled.

"Sometimes you just fall for someone in a blink of an eye even if you don't know them properly. Come on, tell me!" Mi-Ran smiled and patted her friends shoulder. Defeated, Ha Jin decided to be as honest as possible.

"Fine. I am kind of interested in him. But he is going to get married soon anyway, so there is no chance for me" She sighed.

Even if there was a possibility for him to get his previous memory back, there was no guarantee that he would still have feelings for her, especially not now when he had another woman in his life.

She sipped some more on her green bubble tea with red strawberry bubbles and threw it in the metallic trash can near her.  
"I need to go. My work starts soon and I don't want to be late. Thank you for the tea Mi-Ran" She bowed and left her friend.

She locked her white bicycle and, looked up and got a shock when she realized that Sangwoo was leaning against one of the pillars to the entrance of her workplace.

"Wa... Sangwoo? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised when she had walked up to him.

"Oh, you remember my name. Good. I came to ask you out for lunch. I don't know how, but somehow I seem to have upset you back there at the interview, and I wanted to apologize like this" Ha Jin was at a loss of words.

He looked better then ever in a dark-blue suit and a black tie.

"I'm sorry. But that would be completely inappropriate. I mean, you have a woman and all. What would she say? And..." He laughed.

"It's just a lunch. Or what do you think I'm gonna do with you?" He raided an eyebrow mockingly.

"Wha?" Was all she could blurt out.

"I'll be here at around half past twelve. Make sure to be ready then" He winked and left to his car, still with a mocking smile on his face. Of course a really expensive looking car, made for a big shot like him.

Ha Jin wasn't sure if she should listen to him. Was it really fine for her to be asked out for lunch with someone who already had someone? Sure he was right, he had only asked her for an innocent lunch, but still.

She decided to go anyway. She could make it clear to him on the way that he had done nothing wrong and then he might take back his offer.

Luckily she had packed some more fitting clothes before she left for work. She quickly changed to a more less formal clothes that fitted for a simple lunch.

When she was done she examined herself in the mirror, sighed and thought it had to do and went outside.

Sangwoo was already waiting with his fancy car. Ha jin sighed and took place in the front seat, beside him. She could feel her own heat and had to look down, making sure he wouldn't see her blush.

"Listen. What make you think you offended me?" She asked. She felt the need to just get the question out of the way.

"You left in such a hurry and clearly seemed troubled by something. And since it was only you and me there, I had to think it was something that I said or done. I don't like to make people feel sad or angry, so I wanted to ask you what I said or did, and ask for forgiveness" He answered with his eyes never leaving the road.

"What, you didn't do or said anything wrong. And even if you did, why would you care so much? I'm just a stranger you don't know right? The same back with the car. Why did you risk your own life for me? A complete stranger you have nothing to do with?" He shrugged.

"Why would it matter you say? I told you, I hate making people sad or angry. And when it comes to the car. Don't you think that everyone's lives matter? I would have helped anyone in that situation, rich or poor, long or short, big or small. Everyone matters. No one deserves to die like that"

Ha Jin had to admit she was really impressed. He was so humane, humble and kind. Could anyone with money and power really be like that? Well she knew they could. The princes back then had been kind and loving despite having power. Trying as best as they could.

They stopped in front of a very fancy looking restaurant. Ha Jin shook her head.

"Na ah. This seems to expensive. Listen. If you really have to give me lunch, just take me to an ordinary place pleas, I don't need anything this fancy. He just laughed

"Come on. I am the one treating you right? So let me do it the way I want" She just sighed and allowed him to.

A waiter showed them to a table for two and handed them the menu. As if he could read her mind, Sangwoo told her to not order the cheapest ting because of consideration towards him. He didn't care if it was expensive or not. So Ha Jin listened to him and ordered what she felt the most interested in.

When the food arrived she took a small peace of bite of it, not sure how she should react to this situation. Why had he really taken her here? Did he really care that much if he had offender her or not? Sangwoo also took a bite, then placed the chopsticks down.

"Now, why not tell me what made you sad back then?" She blushed and looked up at him.

"Sad? Whoever said I was sad? You said I was only offended" He gave her a small, compassionate smile.

"Well, I am not stupid. Even if you tried to hide your face I could still see and tell from your voice and the way you moved your body that you where sad and was crying while rushing away from the office" Ha Jin wa sonce again out of words. What would she say? Why was he so keen on knowing why she acted the way she did? According to him, she was no one. She was a complete stranger whom he didn't need to have any kind of interaction with what so ever. They ate until their plates where empty. Then Ha Jin asked what had been on her mind during their whole lunch together.

"I still try to grip why you care. I mean, I am noting to you right? You saved me from getting run over by a car, you don't owe me anything at all" He suddenly laughed one time and looked down on the table and sighed.

"I can't explain it. But ever since I first saw you, I got this strange feeling of... As I said, I can't even explain it. It's like I somehow know you. I know, it sounds idiotic. How could I? I mean, we have never met each other before. But oddly enough I feel some kind of strange connection towards you. So when I saw you sad, I wanted to know why? And I wanted to say sorry if I was the one causing it" Ha jin sighed and felt how sadness overcame her once more. Why did she bother to show up here? He wouldn't get back his memories, and even if he did, what could they do about it now? When they would never be able to be together anyway. She gave a try for a smile, but it only felt like a mask of sadness.

"Yeah, you're right. It's stupid. How would you know who I am? We have never met. So... Don't feel bad okay. You didn't make me cry. I myself did. M...My boyfriend recently broke up with me, so that's why I was sad since I remembered how happy you'll be as a married couple, and I miss my boyfriend." Sangwoo looked away, a bit thrown of guard by what she had said.

"I...I am so sorry. I didn't know" He suddenly looked rushed and gave his watch a look.

"Sorry, I need to go to work soon, and I don't want to keep you from yours. Shall we go?" He rose from the chair, nodding towards the exit.  
"I...I can go myself. I need to clear my mind. And I usually have quite the long lunch, so I won't be late" He asked her if she was sure, and when she kept insisting, he gave in.

"Al right. Thank you for the lunch company. Hope you'll feel better soon. Farewell Ha Jin" He bowed and turned his back and walked towards the exit. Ha Jin looked down on the table once again and started to quietly sing the song she once had sang to the princes. She look back to him, even though she only could see his back she wanted at least to get one last look at him before he disappeared from her life forever this time.

Sangwoo stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He heard Ha Jin's voice. She sang very low, but he could still hear it, and somehow, that song triggered something in him. He turned around and looked at Ha jin with big and shocked eyes.


	4. Whispers of the past

_**Whispers of the past**_

Everything flashed through his eyes. Evert part of his mind was filled with the past and the present, until he barely could decide what was real and not anymore. His head was spinning and he felt as if he where about to fain.

Ha Jin quickly went to his side when she noticed how he crouched down against the wall and placed his hands on his head in a motion of pain.

"Sangwoo! Are you okay?" She crouched down beside him. Suddenly, he looked up at her with confused eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"H...Hae soo?" Her heart stopped when he mentioned that name. No, could it be true that he remembered? Yes he did. Or else that name would never pass his lips. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Wang so!" She fell into his arms and cried, and he held her close to him. His arms was as warm and gentle as she always remembered them to be. He could do nothing more but look blindly in front of him with a shocked expression on his face, all while holding her. This had to be a dream. Of that he was sure. But it wasn't. She was in his arms. The same girls who he had lastly held as an urn was here, breathing and alive. And this was not the timeline he had been in. This was the present day. Cars, mobile phones, computers, magazines and all of that. It felt almost as if he had woke up from a very long and strange dream. And he was not sure what to do now at all.

They didn't care that people was starring at them. This was a strong moment for both of them that they couldn't hep but to be emotional by. No one seemed interested in interfering anyway. A couple of odd gazes was all they got.

When they calmed down enough he took a proper look at her teary face.

"What the hell is happening here? I… Is this really a thing that is happening right now? H...Have I been… and you?" He couldn't put anything to words. It was too strange. And all Ha Jin could do was to nod. She couldn't really believe it herself. Who would believe her? That she actually had experienced all that she had, and that he was here now, with her. Reincarnated or whatever.

He got up and then helped her as well.

"Come, we need to talk" He grabbed her hand and lead her out to the car where he ordered her to sit down. Ha Jin did as she was told while trying to dry her teary eyes as best as she could.

Sangwoo took up his phone to make a call.

"Hi, this is Sangwoo. I need you to cancel all my meetings for the day. Something really important has come up" It went quiet for a while. Ha Jin didn't feel comfortable that he would call off all his work for her sake.

"I don't care If it's a problem! You solve it! That's why you work for me. Put someone else in my place then?" He continued. It went quiet again as he waited for answer.

"I don't care if they are too green still. They work to learn right? Listen. I need to go. Cancel or fix it in any other way you find fitting. I have no time to deal with this" He closed the phone and leaned back in the seat, covering his face with his hand.

"I'm sorry" Ha Jin looked down ashamed. "I made you go through this trouble." Sangwoo took his hand away from his face and gave her a stern look.  
"This is way more important then work Ha Jin. I..I am still in a daze by all of it. You expect me to leave and not have a talk about this?" She had to agree. That would be a strange thing to do.

"But I don't want you to get in trouble" He shook his head.

"I won't. It's not a big deal. As I said. This is way more important. I can't believe that you are here. Or rather, that we are here. That this is really happening. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. And all this time, you did. No wonder you acted that way. How long have you remembered?" Ha Jin though for a while.

"I woke up after one year of coma. And when I woke up I couldn't remember anything at all. I just had dreams about you. But I didn't know what they meant. But then, I was working at this exhibition, and I saw the paintings from that time. And you where there" She was glad that he remembered. Because if anyone else would be hearing this, they would have though her as insane.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Would you have believed me?" She asked him back. He went quiet for a while, then sighed.

"No, probably not" He admitted.

"Right. You would have though I was crazy. Beside. I didn't want to destroy the life that you have now by bringing up old things" He looked at her surprised.

"Why are you saying that? Of course I wanted to know. I mean… You meant so much to me" Her heart fluttered when he said that. But she was still afraid that everything was too late.

"Listen. I know what we had back then. And I would lie if I would tell you I don't have feelings left for you. I wish we could start over again in this timeline when we don't have to care about court etiquette and all. Oh, how I wish we could go back to the happy times we had. But… you have already someone you promised yourself to right? And I do not want to be the one who destroys that. I mean, this is now after all. We have no real promises to each other. And you should live your life as you want. Not because you feel like you owe me something for the past" He looked at her as if she turned mad.

"You think I could be happy with going back to normal as if this never happened, now when I have gained it all back? All my memories from back then, and you as well. Last time I saw you you where ashes, in an urn who I held in my arms. Do you know how fucking devastated I was? I...I was too late. If I had only known that those letters where from you" Ha Jin was at a loss of words. Did he really mean all of that?

Sangwoo leaned towards Ha Jin and lifted her chin, making her look him deep in the eyes.  
"I told you back then didn't I? You are my person, and no one else"

( _ **Haha finally the next chapter out huh? XD Sorry it took so long. Have been much happening and I just haven't felt up for it. But now I am on a go again ;) Do follow and comment if you liked it ;) I Always love to hear your thoughts :) See you all in the next chapter :D )**_


End file.
